(insert title here)
by LizzieDiagon
Summary: I guess this isn't *actually* fanfic, its a short play I wrote for my creative writing class about 3 kids camping out for Ep. 2 tickets.


(insert title here) 

  
  
_(setting: a box office is set stage left, there is a long line of people leading from the booth. Some people may be sitting on the "curb" or standing in groups, the people are dressed in winter jackets, gloves, etc. People are shivering, huddled in groups. The lights are dim and "street lights" are lit in the background giving the stage a nighttime feel. Huddled center stage, sitting on the "curb", are three characters, all three in their teens; **Brad, Janie,** and **Joey**. Lights are brighter on them drawing attention to them.)_

**Janie** - This is the coldest May 15th ever! 

**Joey** - Its worth it. 

**Brad** - Its very worth it. 

**Janie** - I know. ANYTHING for Star Wars. But still... its cold! 

**Brad** - _(pulls a thermos out of a bag and pours some steaming hot chocolate into a cup, hands it to Janie.)_

**Joey** - _(grinning ridiculously)_ Just imagine what it was like on Hoth. Probably a million degrees colder than this! 

**Janie** - Well they were preoccupied, they were fighting a war. The cold was the last things on their minds. 

**Joey** - We're in line for Episode 2 tickets and you're gonna sit there and tell me that you're not preoccupied?! Are you crazy? 

**Brad** - _(elbows Janie)_ He's got a point, Jay. 

**Janie** - _(rests her chin on her knees and smiles)_ I just got warm, I felt the Force. 

**Brad** - _(jokingly)_ You're so corny. 

**Janie** - You love it. 

_(their eyes lock and they continue staring into each other's eyes as Joey talks)_

**Joey** - _(has pulled out a toy lightsaber and is casually twirling it around. People don't notice - its not out of place here)_ I wonder what's going on in the GFFA? Do you think the Vong - I mean - the Yuzhan Vong have retaliated yet? Probably not, they can't really have grown any new ships yet. I can't believe Kyp did that, he's crazy and he lied to Jaina that's so wrong he's so... unethical. 

_(The last comments snap Brad and Janie out of their trance.)_

**Brad** - There's no ethics in the GFFA. 

**Janie** - Leave Kyp alone, you know how I feel about that. 

**Joey** - Of course there's ethics in the GFFA! And Kyp is unethical. 

**Janie** - He is not unethical. 

**Brad** - Ethics? What are you talking about? 

**Janie** - _(groans)_ Here we go. 

**Joey** - Kyp's ideas may be proactive, and show the Vong what's what, but it will ultimately lead to the Dark Side. Luke, however slow and ineffective, will allow the Jedi to have a future after the Vong Invasion has been taken care of. 

**Brad** - _(sarcastically)_ Haven't heard that rant before. 

**Janie** - _(explodes)_ There won't be a future after the Vong invasion if they don't start fighting back! Kyp's "attack" was genius. He crippled them severely and barely killed one Vong - if any! 

**Joey** - Was it genius when he stole the Sun Crusher and destroyed entire solar systems? How many people died there? Huh? Billions upon billions. 

**Janie** - He was posessed! By a Sith Lord. Not his fault. 

**Brad** - Okay, okay, I'm stepping in. This night is supposed to be fun! Attack of the Clones comes out in two days! You'll have plenty of other chances to argue. _(Janie and Joey stare at Brad for a few beats, then Janie starts laughing.)_

**Janie** - You're too cute. 

**Brad** - _(smiles back) _

(The two are staring at each other again, leaving Joey off in his own world.) 

**Joey** - God I bet Jaina's hot.. I wonder if she ever tries on her mom's slave outfit. _(grins)_ Wouldn't it be great if life was Star Wars? 

**Janie** - _(staring into Brad's eyes)_ Yeah. 

**Brad** - _(staring back)_ And so much easier... 

_(The lights dim and there are spots on Janie and Brad, all other actors are frozen, including Joey who is still holding the lightsaber. Janie and Brad move down stage of everyone else.)_

**Brad** - _(takes Janie's hands)_

**Janie** - Stop that. 

**Brad** - Stop what? 

**Janie** - My hands are dirty. 

**Brad** - My hands are dirty too, what are you afraid of? 

**Janie** - Afraid? 

**Brad** - You're trembling. 

**Janie** - I'm not trembling I- 

**Brad** - _(cuts her off with a kiss) _

(a bell dings and they separate. if you don't get it, they are "imagining" what it would be like if life were, in fact, Star Wars, the scenes being imagined are actually scenes from the Star Wars Trilogy.) 

**Brad** - _(turns away)_

**Janie** - I love you. 

**Brad** - _(turns back)_ I know. 

_(bell) (spot on Joey who is still frozen)_

**Brad** - You love him don't you? 

**Janie** - Yes. 

**Brad** - All right. I understand. Fine. When he comes back, I won't get in the way. 

**Janie** - _(smiles)_ Oh no, its not like that at all. He's my brother. 

**Brad** - _(smiles widely back and they kiss) _

(bell) 

(lights come up to full and actors' freezes break. Janie and Brad return to the curb and sit down resuming the position they had been in at first.) 

**Joey** - I bet Jaina would like me if we lived in the GFFA. Forget Kyp. Forget Jag. Forget Zekk. Its all about me. Hey, Jay did you ever notice that your name sounds like Jaina? Janie, Jaina, Janie, Jaina. _(he trails off, still not noticing Brad and Janie.) _

(Janie and Brad are not paying attention to Joey at all, they are lost in their own world. Finally they lean closer and closer to each other and kiss. As they do, there is a black out except for the spots on them. As soon as the black out occurs, the Star Wars theme song is blasted. Lights fade. Curtain.) 


End file.
